De la Mano Contigo
by Marianita-chan
Summary: No importaba cuantas veces tuviera la sensación de que caería al vacío sin salvación, allí estaba ella, quien se negaba a dejarle perderse en sus propias inseguridades, allí estaba ella: con su sonrisa, con sus ojos llenos de comprensión, con sus abrazos, y con sus manos; siempre seguras de que tomarían las suyas al momento indicado, cuando más lo necesitaba. ["Semana Kainora"]


_[Esta serie de Capítulos Participan en la 'Semana Kainora' del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!]_

No sé por qué siempre termino por subir una historia a tan altas horas de la noche, será que me paso todo el día revisando la ortografía donde igual se me escapa una que otra cosa, será que no me decido por el título, será que no sé si seguí bien las notas en mi libreta de locuras… pero igual, aquí estoy, con mi primer Kainora, participando en la primera semana de esta pareja en nuestro hermoso Foro, donde todos son bienvenidos cuando deseen y hay un montón de semanas más por celebrar. Ya se acerca la semana Korroh, por cierto. Además, ¿Cómo acabé haciendo más de un capítulo?

Pero especialmente el día de hoy espero que disfruten de todos los especiales de esta lindísima semana. Esta pareja me resulta de lo más tierna y especial, ya cualquiera quisiera una relación así, y aunque no recuerdo que se besaran en 'cámara' o no, creo que estos dos llevan una relación desde hace buen rato. He yo aquí, entonces, haciendo gala de mi desenfrenada imaginación.

Como siempre, acepto sugerencias, felicitaciones, ¿abrazos? Un hola a todo mundo de antemano. Mas no ofensas ni nada por el estilo, por favor igualmente avisen si mi trabajo es copiado, al igual que todos, tengo un corazón y es el que pongo en cada palabra del siguiente FANfic. Por ende también he de aclarar:

**Disclamer:** Todos los personajes y ambientes, entre otros elementos, de La Leyenda de Korra, pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Entre otros contribuyentes; por lo cual, no se busca infringir los derechos de autor, listo todo aclarado. Sólo me pertenecen las palabras.

**Resumen:** No importaba cuantas veces tuviera la sensación de que caería al vacío sin salvación, allí estaba ella, quien se negaba a dejarle perderse en sus propias inseguridades, allí estaba ella: con su sonrisa, con sus ojos llenos de comprensión, con sus abrazos, y con sus manos; siempre seguras de que tomarían las suyas al momento indicado, cuando más lo necesitaba.

**Rated T:** Porque soy una escritora demasiado precavida y una anciana atrapada en el cuerpo de una joven, no sé, quizás se me pase la mano o quizás no, quien sabe, pero creo que este rango está bien. Puede que la ponga así porque tengo como que sueño, y no sé bien si esto es apto para todo público o no. Pero al rayo todo, nadie lee esto XD

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

…

**De la Mano Contigo.**

I — Pasado y Futuro.

Escrito por Marianna B.

…

Con el paso de los años me he dado cuenta, Jinora, tu siempre has estado a mi lado, desde que me conociste, nunca me permitiste volver a caer. Cambiaste mi idea de quien pensaba yo quien era; lograste abrir mi corazón para que dejara en los tiempos pasados el ser que me empeñaba en lograr de mí: un rufián, un renegado, un pillo huérfano y abandonado. En mi interior sólo residía el dolor, la avaricia y la desconfianza. Tú, mi hermosa maestra, fuiste quien me enseñó a ser en verdad un ser humano, y con mis habilidades, un maestro aire digno, gracias a tu guía.

No importaba cuantas veces tuviera la sensación de que caería al vacío sin salvación, allí estabas tú, quien se negaba a dejarme perderme en mis propias inseguridades, allí estabas tú: con tu sonrisa, con esos ojos llenos de comprensión, con tus abrazos, y con tus manos; siempre seguras de que tomarían las mías al momento indicado, cuando más lo necesitara. Me has frotado en la espalda, cuando por la frustración escondo mi cara entre mis brazos, abrazado sobre mí mismo.

Has acomodado mi cabello cuando he amanecido de malas, para estar presentable frente a tu padre y los demás nómadas, me has reconfortado cuando gané mis flechas, pero perdí mi cabellera; has reído conmigo, como has llorado con una intensidad igual. Te has mordido la lengua, cuando te he dicho cosas que en verdad no deseo contestarte, porque sabes bien, que la peor herida, se abre con las palabras.

Es que eres tan brillante, te admiro tanto. Tengo tanto miedo, de que alguien más llegue y te demuestre ser más merecedor de ti, de lo que lo soy yo.

Siempre me has enseñado a ser mejor, parece casi una meta, y lo has hecho a través de tu propia persona; vuelas a mi lado, meditas a mi lado, me has ayudado en todo, bajando tu ritmo, para no dejarme atrás. En ocasiones me felicitas por mis avances, me dices que soy grandioso y que todo eso nace de mi espíritu, pero no creo que sea así, creo que es por ti. Lo magnífico de tu esencia, se traspasa a los que te rodean.

¿Cuándo me he transformado en este hombre que sólo respira por protegerte? No lo sé, ni quiero encontrar exactamente el momento; sólo conozco el hecho, de que mi corazón sigue latiendo sólo por estar cerca de ti. Una parte de mi memoria viaja al instante en que arriesgaste tu vida por mi libertad, puede que sea en ese momento, en que reconocí en ti, el modelo que la humanidad debería de poseer.

Jinora, gracias por elegirme a mí, como la persona que puede estar tu lado ahora mismo. Quien puede abrazarte en las noches frías, quien puede deleitarse con tu mirada adormilada por las madrugadas, el que se ríe por los sonrojos de tus mejillas con esas lecturas que tanto amas compartir conmigo.

Gracias, por siempre sostener mi mano en esta vida y jurar que lo seguirás haciendo. Sé que cumplirás con tu palabra, y eso me da descanso.

Pues por fuera ya he crecido, pero por dentro me sigo sintiendo un pequeño mocoso malcriado, que se manifiesta cuando no quiero apartarme de tu lado en el lecho, cuando no quiero que siquiera hables con otro hombre, cuando no quiero que dejes de hacerme mimos.

No sé si te gusta malcriarme, si es porque eres una gran hermana mayor, si es por tu entrenamiento, o por la meditación… más tengo la impresión, que no te molesta lo caprichoso que puedo llegar a ser.

Suspiro, agradado por el aroma de tu cabello, que me hace cosquillas en la punta de la nariz. Aún es muy temprano, pero ya me he acostumbrado al horario que en este, el hogar que se dio a la tarea de criarme, me ha enseñado.

Nuestra cultura es hermosa, te has esmerado en ilustrármela, despertar con el sol le da respeto a la vida; nuestras comidas manifiestan nuestra sensibilidad, la paciencia otorga longevidad a nuestro corazón, el amor a la libertad da plenitud a nuestras almas, y esas tempranas horas para ir a dormir, quieren transmitir el respeto por la naturaleza, y lo que pauta para todo ser vivo. Personalmente, encuentro otros beneficios, no tan abnegados a la santidad que los Maestros Aire desprenden.

¿Qué hubiera sido de mí sin ti, sin el Avatar, sin Mako ni Bolin? Sin esta familia que tengo ahora, no quiero ni pensar en el siniestro porvenir que depararía para un chico de las calles como lo era yo.

Siento gran tristeza, y como es costumbre, me apego más a tu espalda. Refunfuñas un poco porque te tengo demasiado apretada a mí; padezco de ese miedo interno que se manifiesta envuelto en tinieblas de que desaparezcas de un momento a otro.

Has susurrado mi nombre, y la alegría vuelve a tomar el control en mi aura. Que ser tan mágico, que mujer tan dotada.

Fuiste el faro para mi futuro, eres la vela que da calor y vida a mi presente, y estoy seguro que tú, mi tesoro más hermoso, seguirás siendo mi luz, para el futuro que aguarda por nosotros.

Hoy, volaremos más alto.

Siento mucho quién fui, pero todo lo que padecí me sirvió de algún modo para ser quien soy ahora; no hay que aferrarse a lo que fue, sino aprender de ello, como juntos hemos aprendido. He mejorado para ti y para mí, he perdonado, he superado, y he avanzado. No hay lamentos ni sombras. Sobrevolamos las nubes, respiramos el aire puro. Somos uno, somos libres. Seres vivos, que viven, que sonríen.

Ya va siendo hora de despertar, mi cielo.

Como espero hacerlo por muchísimos años más, te observo perezosa y acurrucada a las sábanas. El clima lo amerita, después de todo. Estas algo perdida; _no se ha despertado_. Te beso en la frente. Me sonríes con ternura. Te dedico una de esas sonrisas pícaras que provocan en ti esa risa leve y tímida, que te iluminan con mayor lindura, no tienes límites a mis ojos, para ser hermosa y perfecta.

Tranquila, estoy seguro que en tan sólo un par de meses tendrá la fuerza suficiente en sus piernitas para lanzarse a la cama y despertarnos a gritos exasperados, que clamarán por comida y atenciones con nuestros nuevos títulos honorarios de tiempo completo.

Has hecho del futuro, lo mejor, más allá de lo imaginado. A tu lado. De tu mano.

Juntos, Jinora.

Te Amo.

**Fin "Pasado y Futuro"**

Escrito por Marianna B.

* * *

…

Ey! ¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado? =D

No sean duros conmigo, estoy muy emocionada ya que es mi primera publicación de esta pareja, la adoro, es gloriosa, y amo también esto que cree, le he puesto mucho de mi corazón, espero que les guste, no saben cuánto disfrute escribiéndolo, espero que todo el torrente de emociones que sufrí, también las hayan experimentado ustedes. Creo que me he pasado un tantito en azúcar, espero tengan un buen páncreas x3 Porque ya estoy preparando el segundo capítulo/drabble/cosa que escribo en modo fangirl on.

Dejen sus comentarios por favor, quiero saber sus opiniones, abrir una cuenta es gratis, por si no lo sabían y una palabrita suya de apoyo son como diez tazas extra de chocolate con energía para mí. Juntos podremos mejorar! Y mi meta es ser con cada escrito aún mejor para que puedan disfrutar de cada pequeño detalle de mis trabajos :D

Hasta la próxima, amigos.

Con mucho cariño, saludos, festejos y sueño; mucho sueño…

**Marianita-chan =3**

¡Nos Leemos!

"_Mis Historias son, por decreto sagrado de honor, valor, y esfuerzo, sólo mías._

_**Marianna B."**_


End file.
